


Hands

by bunnie_crave1



Category: Usagi's Work
Genre: Death, F/M, Fetish, Harsh, Metaphors, Rape, Sex, Short, Silk - Freeform, Story, Strangers, mylifeoutwriter, short short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnie_crave1/pseuds/bunnie_crave1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple play of hands. Just know that much. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Something extremely simple but please let me know what it was you felt. When reading think about your feelings and how they transitioned if they did. Please leave a comment after you read it and let me know if you'd like to read more things like this.

His hand reached up to her pale throat where her veins peeked every now and again as she moved her head side to side. His breath walked down from in between her breast that began to peek up. Followed by low sighs that came from her inner most regions and his fingers slide over her collar bones like silk. While the other hand began massaging her waist and felt the last rib. Pressing the side of his thumb across the edge of it while sliding his tongue down to her navel. His lips turned into a smirk and excitement rushed through his body. His groin became full and his finger wrapped around her neck tightened slowly. His right hand digging into her waist and thumb jabbing straight under the rib that was being touched. Piercing the skin, her arms began to dance in the air and knocked on his chest with thumps. Stabbing his thumb harder making sure his nail cut and gripped with more force at her neck and felt the splinter from behind her neck. At the same moment liquid slid down inch by inch on the side of her waist like a raindrop on the window of a car. Once the skin broke more he slid his thumb all the way and opened the wound to move every finger one by one inch by inch deeper and deeper. After he played with inside he could feel his smirk disappeared sliding out his hand. And used the tips of his fingers like a paint brush and began to paint with his fingers as she was his canvas dull and pale. Letting go of her neck he placed her hands above her head and opened both hands. Moments later he began to crawl  backwards onto the balls of his feet and cried. His hands rubbed aggressively against his jeans, and stood up. He looked down at her not moving body and walked slow around her right side which he left unpainted. Lifted his barefoot and jammed it over her face, striking over and over hearing her nose break and her jaw crack. Tears mixed with sweat slid down his face and landed on her right shoulder and carpeted floor. The pillow that was set a foot away received the splatter of blood that jumped out of the body. He huffed and stopped pounding his foot into her face and moved it over her right breast and felt the the following crack. His toy was broken and stopped moving long before he finished playing with it under his pink palms tainted with smears of maroon liquid there she laid. His feet smothered in crimson, he moved away not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little shorty if you did. I would really appreciate the comments. They help so much.


End file.
